poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Harmony in Dragon Land
Harmony in Dragon Land is the tenth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad, This episode is a tribute to Dragon Tales. Summary It was a graceful magical celebration of Dragon Land, And the Rangers meet the dragon friends, Three kids and the humongous rangers by their greetings. But suddenly, Dr Eggman's plot get the Rainbow Phoenix by the minus key and turned Dean Cadance into a child, But it's up to the Rangers to get the Color key. Plot Gadgetmobile's Practice One day on earth, Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi, Atticus, Sonic, Sora and Gmerl were about to pack for they're Fishing Trip. Just then, Gadgetmobile was practicing his new moves on his new robot form that was programmed earlier ago. Dr. Eggman's plot Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier towards the ocean, Dr. Eggman was working on a new plan by stealing a Rainbow Phoenix. So, He created a new robot to help him, Egg-Dragon. But, He didn't notice that Princesses Marina and Kelly were watching him. Marina and Kelly told King Neptune about the Danger At Atlantis, Marina and Kelly swam and warned King Neptune about Dr. Eggman's evil plot. So, He sends them to gather Freddi Fish, Luther and the rest of some friends. A Boys Fishing Day/Marina and Kelly asks for help At a nearby river, The boys were fishing. Yoshi wondered if mermaids were real, Suddenly, Gmerl cough one of the fish. Just as they reeled it in, It turned out to be Freddi Fish and Luther. Then, Some friends came as Marina and Kelly warned them about Dr. Eggman's plan asked for help. Rarity's First Commercial Meanwhile at Cyberspace, The girls enjoyed viewing Rarity's first commercial of the Carousel Boutique. Then, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy came to see Them, Because Rarity had some good news tell them that she's hiring people for her new Boutique, "Rarity For You". Then, The girls thought how talented Robbie is. Robin meets Dean Cadance At CHS, Amy and Sunset brought Robin along to show her round. Then, They've visited the Crystal Prep Academy and introduced her to Dean Cadance and Shining Armor and their baby, Flurry Heart. Robin tells Dean Cadance that she likes her baby and she started to like her too. Mermaids in Cyberspace After the boys got back, They showed Marina and Kelly Cyberspace. But Gmerl thought that mermaids can't stand. Then, They transformed into humans at their will by King Neptune's magic. They were impressed. Gadgetmobile meets Flurry Heart/Applying a Job Meanwhile with Gadgetmobile, he was taking a little solo drive around the city. When he arrives at Crystal Prep, Robin was there babysitting Flurry Heart. Then, She took her out on a ride with him. Meanwhile at the Carousel Boutique, Rarity hang up a sign the said's "Now Hiring", Twilight and the girls were very happy for her. Then, Rarity saw Robbie at a pizza place across the Boutique. So, She offered him a job. Robbie working at "Rarity For You" Later that day, Robbie come to "Rarity For You", He helped out Rarity with all of the fashion gown and uniforms. It was hard work, But Robbie was able to get the job done. Robin's playtime with Flurry Heart Meanwhile, Robin and Gadgetmobile were playing with Flurry Heart. But, Gadgetmobile wished his two friends to talk to. Just then, They saw Emmy and Max and their Friend Enrique who'd just got out of school. Then, Robin offered them a ride. Sassy Saddles' Wet Cement Ceremony Story At the Boutique, Robbie and Rarity met with Sassy Saddles who was surprised to see how unique it was inside. Then, She begin telling them her Wet Cement Ceremony Story. Mordecai and Rigby reunited At the park, Rigby was sad because he missed his best friend, Mordecai. Just then, Pit appeared and took him to Cyberspace. Then, Mordecai and Rigby were reunited. Dean Cadance's surprise for Robbie and his friends Back with Robbie and the others, They gathered here to see Dean Cadance who had a surprise for them. Soon, Everyone came to see him and witness a magical Dragon Scale. Emmy explained that she and Max had a Dragon Scale too, And she showed it to them. They told them that if they make a wish and say the rhyme, You'll enter a place called Dragonland. Then, Rigby had an idea how to get anyone around here into Dragonland. So, He, Yoshi and Mordecai gathered Cadance's Dragon Scale and the Portal Super Generator Laser Pad. And one hit with a laser, It created their very first Super Dragon Scale. So, Emmy, Max and Enrique made a wishing rhyme and saying the chant, "I wish, I wish, With all my heart, To fly with dragons in a land apart". And then, The magic of dragons appeared out of nowhere and brought everyone to Dragonland. Welcome to Dragonland As Robbie, Robin and all of their friends arrived in Dragonland, They met Emmy, Max and Enrique's Dragon Friends, Ord, Cassie and Zak and Wheezie as they arrived the School in the Sky and met their teacher, Quetzal who was an old of Dean Cadance from her childhood. Meet some friendly faces in Dragonland Back with Robin, Flurry Heart and Gadgetmobile, They've notice the portal that would lead them to Dragonland as they investigated. When they came to Dragonland, They've met with Robbie, Marina, Kelly and the gang. Eggman makes his plan/Cadance was turned younger Meanwhile at Crystal Prep, Dr. Eggman was ready to carry on his evil plan. Then, Dean Cadance was blasted by his youth-ray and was turn into a teenager. Quetzal shows everyone some details of the Rainbow Phoenix Back with Robbie and the others in Dragonland, They were shocked with Cadance transforming into a teenage child. Then, Quetzal showed Robbie, Robin and their friends a way to help her. So, He'd showed them details of the Rainbow Phoenix and explained that only the magic of it's Rainbow Key will help with anyone's problem. Help came from friends/The search for the Rainbow Phoenix begins So with that settled, Robbie, Robin and their friends were preparing the search for the Rainbow Phoenix. Then, Help came from friends of Freddi Fish, Luther, Pajama Sam, Professor Quack, Monkey Penny, Putt-Putt and Spy Fox including Reader Rabbit and his friends and the International Pretty Cures as they set out on the search for the Rainbow Phoenix as Gadgetmobile keeps Flurry Heart safe in the car seat in him. Meeting Toto/Celebrating Toto's birthday Along the way, Rigby had a lot of questions what became of Mordecai after a long time. Then, He was afraid that Yoshi would replace him. And Yoshi told him that he'd never do something like that. And that's how Mordecai, Rigby along with Yoshi became friends. Just then, They've discovered a Rainbow Phoenix named Toto who's having a birthday today. Legend has the Rainbow Key/Quetzal saw Toto After that, Toto explained the magic of the Rainbow Key which can unlock the power and reborn from the rainbow flames and with it take flight to across around the globe. Just then, Egg-Dragon came out of nowhere and started attacking. Toto's Dark Transformation/Fly Around the Black Clouds Suddenly, Dr. Eggman fired the corruption beam and fired at Toto and turned him into a Dark Phoenix as it flew around the glow and shroud it with black clouds. A helping hand with Wanda/Ribgy, Marina and Kelly's first morph Then, Help came from Wanda who turned out to be Motherboard's daughter. She then brought out the Data Squad Bronze Morpher for Rigby and the Turquoise and Indigo Morpher for Marina and Kelly. Soon, The Data Squad Rangers begin their Morphing sequence with the new Bronze, Turquoise and Indigo Rangers by their side. And alongside the Humongous Rangers and their back ups came to help them to save Toto from Corruption. The news saw the black cloud spreading around the globe Battling Egg-Dragon/Cure Honey's unconsciousness The Rangers and the cures avenging Cure Honey/The Color key is been found Dean Cadance was back to normal/Rigby, Marina and Kelly took down Egg-Dragon The Ultimate Megazord rumble/Cyber Bronze and Platinum Warrior Megazord Platinum Warrior combined wit Turquoise and Indigo/Taking down Egg-Dragon Dragonland is saved/The kids and dragon friends gives their thanks A big celebration/Welcome Rigby, Marina and Kelly Rangers Data Squad Other Rangers Humongous Rangers Heroes Happiness Charge Cures |Aino Megumi |- | |Shirayuki Hime |- | |Omori Yuko |- | |Hikawa Iona |} Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie & Digit) *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy) *Emmy, Max, Enrique, Ord, Cassie, Zak and Wheezie and Quetzal *Motherboard & Wanda *Ribbon, Glasan, Aloho & PhanPhan *Page, Chester & Pep *Asley the Water Fairy *Robotboy and RobotGirl *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Toto the Rainbow Phoenix Other Humongous Rangers International Cures Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot Civilians *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo & Babs Seed) *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna & Dean Cadence *Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon *Inspector Gadget *Sassy Saddles *Snips & Snails *Flash Sentry *Trixie Songs #Part of Your World - Princess Marina #I'm Mary Bell! - Kitagawa Rina #Dragon Tales Theme Song #Happy Birthday Lalala - Dragon Friends and Humongous Gang #Wonderful Mary Bell! - Kitagawa Rina Trivia *The Humongous Gang and the reader team and the happiness charge cures will make their appearance. *In the episode the Rangers, three kids and dragon Friends and the CyberSquad noticed Wanda is Motherboard's Daughter. *The Key of the Rainbow Phoenix is mentioned for the first time. *The Cherry Pie has a rainbow Phoenix like cure honey cooked and made it. *The Dragon Scale becomes the Super scale with the rainbow colors by the purple portal beam *This episode is a reference by Floral Magician Mary Bell and the Phoenix Key and Harmony Force Special. *Toto The Rainbow Phoenix change into a dark Phoenix by the minus key. *Dean Cadance turns into a child by the Dr. Eggman's plot and the minus key. *Cure Honey knocked by Toto the dark Phoenix and she got a bit faint. *The Color key summons to Toto the Phoenix and reborn, and he go back to the rainbow kingdom. *It marks a full appearance of the Turquoise, Indigo and Bronze Data Squad Rangers. Transcript *Harmony in Dragon Land Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes